pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokecommunity Roleplay Corner Wiki
Welcome to the Pokecommunity Roleplay Corner Wiki A wiki meant specifically for the Pokecommunity Roleplay Corner. Feel free to add pages about your Roleplays or Characters! A Few Notes This place is still being worked upon. Please bear with me as I try to set this place up. It'll take a few days, please try and contribute as much as you can in helping make this wiki useful. While you're here, here are a few basic rules you should follow right now- *Please make pages only about roleplays and characters. No pages about specific players (At least not for now, I'll talk about this with Skymin). *If you make a page about a character, please make sure you mention the roleplay he/she is a part of. *If you plan on creating a page about somebody else's Roleplay/Character, make sure you have the permission of the creator. *And of course, all Pokecommunity rules apply here as well. *Skymin's milkshake brings all the Roleplayers to the yard, and they're like 'I heart Pokemanz"!!111!!!1! Have fun tinkering around with this wiki! It's still new, so expect it to be slightly cluttered, empty, boring, etc. but anyways we'll try to make this thing work. RPs on this Wiki -Atlantis Arising: From the minds of Ichiro and Skymin, Atlantis Arising is a modern day, science fiction roleplay incorporating the myth of Atlantis and Superhero fiction. Roleplayers enter a world on the fringes of war as Atlanteans reveal their existance as well as their inherent abilities. The path they choose and the sides they take ultimately decide the fate of the world as it edges closer to the brink of chaos. -Celestial League T: Celestial League is an rp made by Genevieve that started at the beginning of June 2012. This rp follows a group of Trainers as they travel around the new found Celestia Region. Their goal is to face the gym challenge and the Elite four, and to foil Team Lunara's Plans. -The Pokemon Odyssey: The Pokemon Odyssey is a finished play-as-Pokemon roleplay created by Supervegeta. The roleplay follows the Gold Tribe, an elite group of Pokemon who protect the country of Valkaria under the slogan of freedom and peace -The Pokemon Trainer Academy: The Pokemon Trainer Academy was created by Jackblaze but due to inactivity given to PkMn Trainer Yellow and Megaman765. The RP is a Sandbox style rp where users play as trainers or teachers learning, battling, and catching pokemon. -Rise of the Titans: In this RP (also created by Genevieve), characters play as the son or daughter or the Huntress of Artemis. Each character has a pokemon link that is the same element as their godly parent. The Titans have started to escape and it is up to the demi-gods to stop them. -Sacred Fire/Divine Water : A story about two leaders of a family connected to the powerful Lugia and Ho-oh, who cause a catastrophic disaster. A majority of the family is killed in the resulting destruction of their towers. The family then seperates into two factions Sacred Fire with Ho-oh and Divine Water with Lugia. Created by: 徳清アキオ -Time & Space: Time & Space is a recently started Role-Play created by Vato. The Role-Play follows the journey of a group of trainers that will travel around the Pokemon World after a series of disastrous events triggered by the Creation Trio. Latest activity Category:Browse